itrtgfandomcom-20200214-history
Divinity
Divinity is an important resource. Once the god Nephthys is defeated it can be used to buy creations, greatly increasing the rate at which monuments and monument upgrades can be built. Since monuments give enormous bonuses to god stats and rebirth multipliers, being able to produce more divinity translates directly into defeating more gods more quickly. Divinity is lost on rebirth. Sources of Divinity There are 6 sources of divinity: # Defeat monsters. # Finishing special fights (gods preferably.) # Built using the Divinity Generator. # Send Pets on divinity campaigns. # Ultimate Being fights (the largest source of divinity once you can defeat them all.) # Purchase with god power. The maximum amount of divinity you can get from monsters (by black barring all of them) is 572.7E+9 (about 600 billion) per second. Special fights take your maximum divinity per second into account. A trick to yield more divinity from a special fight is to defeat the highest monster you can. Actual clones fighting monsters are not taken into account for special fights. You can send your pets on divinity campaigns to get divinity after 1-12h. Income is based on pet level and your div/s. Ultimate Beings give 30min of your current div/s per UB level. The first one gives 30min of divinity, second 1 hour worth, and the last gives 2.5 hours worth. Killing all 5 UBs as frequently as possible gives about 12 hours worth of divinity every 5 hours, for a 240% increase in production. Buying divinity with god power is generally not worthwhile, because it's spending a permanent resource to gain a temporary one. The main exception is when doing GP farming speed runs. 1 GP worth of divinity should allow you to defeat more than 1 extra god each run, making it more efficient. Divinity Generator The Divinity Generator, or "div gen" will be the main source of divinity for most of the game. To unlock it, build a Temple of God. The costs are: The divinity you gain from it is based on 3 factors: Highest God Defeated: At the very beginning, the divinity generator can hold 10 trillion (1e13) divinity and can convert 1 billion (1e9) divinity per second at a ratio of 2:1, yielding an output of 2 billion div/s. Defeating Zeus or any higher god for the first time will permanently increase the capacity and converting speed of the generator by 1. So, with Zeus defeated you'd have 2x the speed and capacity, 3x with Nyx, 4x with Luna, and so on. The output after this boost is sometimes referred to as the div gen's "base stats." Divinity Gain and Converting Speed upgrades: Both of these upgrades work to multiply the output of the generator. Each level in Divinity Gain will raise the ratio of Div in:Div out by 1, going from 2:1 to 3:1, 4:1, 5:1 and so on with each level. Converting Speed multiplies your base convert speed by a factor equal to the upgrade level +1. so level 1 gives 2x the converting speed of your base Div Gen, level 2 gives 3x, and so on. These upgrades both work off each other, so your overall expected boost in divinity/s is these two upgrades multiplied together. For example: You have a base Converts/s of 5 billion which is a production of 10 billion div/s, from killing Zeus through Odin. With level 5 in both Divinity Gain and Converting Speed, you now convert at a rate of 7:1 instead of 2:1, and the base convert speed is multiplied with (5+1). Your overall divinity output is therefore your base Convert/s multiplied by a factor of: 7 * (5+1) = 42x your base stats, so you now output 210 billion div/s. Divinity Generator upgrades last only for your current rebirth. Upgrading Capacity, Divinity Gain, and Converting Speed takes the same amount of time at each level. The base upgrade time is 1,000,000 seconds for 1000 clones for divinity gain and converting speed, and 500,000 seconds for 1000 clones for capacity, and every level takes B * (2n - 1) seconds, where B is the base upgrade time and n is the level you want to upgrade to.